Iris Selkan
Iris Selkan is the love interest of Dyne Serris in Forlorn. She has no central character basis, but was inspired by Allie Grice. Physical Appearance Iris is shorter than most of the characters, she is 5 feet 4 inches tall. She has long, black hair that stretches down her back to her waist and surrounds her face. She has eyes of a hazel/green color, and pale skin. She is frequently garbed in a white robe. Background Iris Selkan was born into the prestigious Selkan family, which served the king directly as high mages for decades. She is an only child, and was born with a heart condition which left her frail in her earlier years. Because of this, she grew up within the walls of her family's estate, without friends or companions. Her parents have a very mechanical relationship with her, treating her less like a daughter, and more like another object they owned. She was left in the care of various Nannys until she was six, when she was deemed old enough to take care of herself. She kept to herself mostly, shutting herself off from the servants and workers employed by her family. Her only friend was Duren Gifford, the son of their neighboring family. While Duren was smitten with Iris, she cared little for his arrogance. She taught herself piano, and found a love of music which helped to take her out of her mansion and let her mind explore, even if she physically couldn't. When she was eight, her father began taking her on errands with him on occassion, so she would get used to the city outside. One of these involved a trip to the Serris family shop, which marked her first encounter with Dyne. At the age of 13, she was permitted to leave the premises of the estate, provided she gave a destination she was headed to in which she could be found if there was an emergency. She began to discover a love for the rising and setting of the sun, and spent her mornings and evenings in the observation tower admiring it's glow. She was privately tutored by her father with minor spells in order to defend herself if necessary. She was admitted to the Academy after she was marked as a white magician, the highest ranking possible. Her time at the academy was precious to her, yet she still kept mostly to herself. The one person who managed to break her barrier was Dyne Serris, who over the years managed to grow closer to her. The pair fell in love, but Iris was worried that they would not be permitted to see each other due to their social standing. Instead of finding a solution, she made the most of her time, and found herself living for the moments when she would see him again. Personality Iris has a reserved, pensive personality. She is usually quiet, and tends to take a back seat in situations. She is a joyful person, and will express her happiness quite openly. She worries a lot, especially about Dyne, who she values above all others, including herself. She is curious and asks a lot of questions when she speaks, many of which she chooses the wrong words for. She is slow to lose her temper, but will fiercely defend what is important to her if necessary. Role in the Story Iris Selkan is in essence the reason the story happens to begin with. She serves first as Dyne's motivation to better himself and raise his social standing, which led him to be transformed into a forlorn. Afterwards, she pursues Dyne when he flees the city, and serves as a traveling companion to him. She is the rock that keeps Dyne grounded, his reason for living. The two depend on each other for survival and comfort amidst the turmoil they live in. Combat and abilities Iris doesn't enjoy combat, and her weak heart prevents her from being a physical combatant. However, her great knowledge of the magical arts, combined with her white runic ranking, leads her to be a dangerous opponent. She has a mastery of Light, Life, Earth, and wind magic, as well as an above average repetoire of fire and water spells. She can switch between these disciplines with ease, making her capable of attacking an opponent regardless of distance, location, or strength. She keeps her distance, and fights defensively, using more magic to defend than to attack. Connections to other Characters Iris is in love with the story's protaganist, Dyne Serris, whom is her main connection to the outside world. She befriends Solomon, who she grows to treat like a brother. She is the only character that Torrin Hark will trust at first, being the human he is closest to. She idolizes Nina Adaran's Aura sensing ability, and aspires to learn from her.